zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Ambi
Ambi, Queen of Labrynna, best known as Queen Ambi, is the kind but firm queen of the land of Labrynna in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. She sports a large medieval dress along with a split-hennin. Biography Queen Ambi, a ruler of Labrynna in its past (400 years to be exact), was said to have fallen in love with a "sea-faring man" in her youth before she became Labrynna's full ruler, so much that she was greatly infatuated with and distracted by him. One day, he decided to leave Labrynna and explore the seas beyond Labrynna's coast, leaving his faithful lover, the pre-queen Ambi, to await his return while she fulfilled her duty as the heir to Labrynna's throne. He gathered up his crew of pirates, and together they set sail for seas unknown, while Ambi watched tearfully as he departed and solemnly pledged to wait for him to return from his adventuring. Some time later, Ambi ascended to the full throne of the kingdom and became Labrynna's queen. Remaining ever faithful to her lover, the Pirate Captain, Ambi did not marry or take any suitors during the time she awaited his return. However, she had not seen nor heard from her lover for many years by this point, and she grew ever worried that he may never return. In an attempt to discover what had happened to him or search for any sign of his return, she ordered the construction of a massive tower that would become one of the tallest structures in the land, visible from almost anyplace throughout Labrynna. It was originally to be called "Ambi's Tower" in accordance with the tale of her lover and how it was being built to search the land and sea for him. This changed when Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows, traveled into Labrynna's past using the Oracle of Ages, Nayru. Nayru became Ambi's most trusted adviser through Veran's cunning, and she coerced Queen Ambi to let her create an endless day so that the people of Labrynna would be forced to build the tower without rest. With this, according to Nayru, Ambi would go down in history as the greatest queen to ever live. Blinded by this delusion, Ambi naively agreed to this and allowed the Oracle of Ages to create an endless day, inadvertently bringing sorrow and misery upon her people. In reality, this was exactly what Veran wanted, as she was aiming to light the Flame of Sorrow through the suffering of Labrynna's populace. As a result of this endless day, the people began to call it the "Black Tower." Eventually, with the aid of the Harp of Ages, Link found his way into Labrynna's past as well. He eventually fought his way into Ambi's Palace and confronted Veran, freeing Nayru from her grip in the process. However, Queen Ambi, who had left the palace for a short time to inspect the construction of the tower, chose this moment to return to the palace. After she was ejected from Nayru's body, Veran chose to possess Queen Ambi instead. Link, Nayru and Ralph barely escaped Ambi's soldiers back to the present, but with Ambi under her control, Veran could still cause suffering and misery for the people of Labrynna's past. Link chose to go back to pry Ambi from Veran's grip, save the people of Labrynna, and stop the Sorceress of Shadows once and for all. Once he had collected all the Essences of Time, Link climbed the Black Tower and found Veran at its summit, with Ambi under her control. In the same manner as he had fought the possessed Nayru, Link fought the possessed Queen Ambi and purged her of Veran's evil influence. Ambi escaped the tower and ran to call her guards from the palace to help Link. By the time they returned however, Link had destroyed the Sorceress of Shadows for good and all, ending her reign of terror over Labrynna and its people. This however did not stop the Flame of Sorrow from being lit upon Veran's death, much to the delight of the Gerudo witches Twinrova, who were behind the machniations of both Veran and her counterpart in the land of Holodrum, Onox, the General of Darkness. In the celebration of Veran's defeat though, Ambi had a statue of Link constructed in gratitude for his efforts and placed it near the Maku Tree. It was revealed that she was also the ancestor of Ralph, making him the heir to Labrynna's ancient royal family. At Ambi's request, Nayru sent her to other times and distant lands on a soul-searching journey. In the strange world beneath the earth called Subrosia, Ambi at long last found her lover, the Pirate Captain. It is presumed that he returned with her to Labrynna and that they started their family together, eventually leading to Ralph's birth. Upon visiting the Sunken City of Holodrum, Ambi decided to sink her palace in a style similar to this watery city, explaining her palace's absence in the present. Category:Characters Ambi, Queen